The Lake House
by TheLiberalLady
Summary: My first story! A fluffy McHart about their new life together and a... lake house :)
1. Chapter 1

The Lake House

**A/N: This is one of the first stories I have written and the first I have published. I'm not an English major and writing has never really been something I was too great at however reading all your wonderful stories has made me want to share something I wrote (regardless of my terrible writing skills). I hope you like it and feel free to R&R I would love to hear your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story those would belong to Robert and Michelle King along with the other creators of TGW.**

Chapter 1

Shortly after the engagement of Diane Lockhart and Kurt McVeigh their first compromise as a couple had been deciding upon living arrangements. They had put it off for the first few days holding on to the pure happiness that filled the both of them, not longing to make any other big decisions following the one that had them getting married in a few weeks. Still he was aware it would be him making the compromise on where they live. It was impractical for her to commute 40 miles every day to work and it hadn't been uncommon for her to be called in during an emergency, the most recent of which was the governor election that had taken her from their bed and had her up for the next 24 hours. He would be living in the city which he hated so much having her with him though made it all worth it.

When the conversation had finally came up they agreed to find a place together just outside the city where she could easily travel to work and there was enough space that he could build his lab and not worry about neighbors hearing gunshots in the middle of the day. It hadn't taken long to find the perfect place. It's large porch that wrapped around the entire house, the blue shutters, and the balcony that overlooked the hills not to mention the large garden that had Diane on the verge of tears from happiness when first viewing the home. It was clear in that moment that this was going to be the house they would be sharing their life together in, and though it wasn't the country Kurt had no other reason to complain—it was perfect.

Soon after they were moving in. Construction of the lab was underway and wedding preparations were coming to a close. They were about to start a life together and Kurt could not contain his excitement. However there was still one purchase that they had to make. Upon agreeing to sell the farm and move into town with Diane there was one thing Kurt had asked for as consolation. He asked that they bought a small second home outside the city. He wanted a place where she could escape the firm, the people, and the city. A place meant just for the two of them. This search had not been as easy as the first. It had been two months since they closed the deal on their first home and searching for the second had taken a backseat to the wedding plans. Finding the small cabin like structure had been completely by accident.

Diane had been called away to DC on a case. It was their first time apart since they had become engaged. Even the phone conversations weren't enough to fill this void that had come about since she left. He had been used to being alone before her, but now that he had her he didn't want to spend a night away. They had already had their fair share of nights alone it was time for them to be together. Still he couldn't help the fact that she had to consult with a client in DC and he was due in court first thing Monday morning. It was their conversation Friday night (the third night they had been separated) that she suggested he use the time to do things he would have otherwise been too busy to do. So he made fishing plans. Waking up early in the morning his first conversation was with her.

"Good Morning" he heard her exasperated voice through the phone.

"It seems yours hasn't been the best." He replied sorry to hear her day hadn't started off as well as his own.

"Oh I'm sorry" she replied quickly.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to tell me what's up?"

"Just some work things. I was hoping to be back by Monday evening, but now it seems Tuesday morning at the earliest. I should have made Will take this damned case. I would much rather be back in Chicago with you." Kurt couldn't disagree, these past 5 days had been pretty close to torture, and although he liked Will he would prefer Diane be at least in the same state as him, preferably the same bed. Still as much as Kurt felt similarly he decided that complaining wasn't the best option and instead went with optimism.

"That may be true, but you will be back soon enough and I don't plan on letting you leave anytime soon."

"I don't think you would have very much control over where I go; however that being said I do not have any plans to leave again soon nor do I wish it." Kurt chuckled softly at this, he could say the sweetest thing and if it at all made her feel like she was losing control she would make it clear to him that that was not the case. He let her do this because he knew that even though she could go where she pleased, she had no desire to be anywhere but by his side.

"Well then we are on the same page it would seem."

"That we are. So what are your plans for the day my dear fiancée?"

"Actually I decided to take you up on that fishing suggestion. I'm packing up for the lake as we speak."

"That would explain the early morning phone call. Wait one sec…" Kurt could hear voices in the background and the irritation in Diane's voice had returned. The case probably wasn't going as well as she hoped; it certainly wasn't going as quickly. When she returned he could hear the exhaustion that filled her voice as she politely told him she had to go and that she would be home soon. To this Kurt simply said "Goodbye and I love you." The woman couldn't possibly have known how much pleasure the words "I will be home soon" caused him. It was wonderful knowing that she would be coming back to the home they shared. Tuesday couldn't be that far away he thought as he put his phone in his pocket and locked up the house and made his way to the truck.

Arriving at Lake Michigan he made his way down to the docs where his small fishing boat had been tied up awaiting his return. Setting the cooler, tackle box, and fishing rod inside the boat he jumped in and started her up. As the small engine purred he untied the boat and pushed her off the doc moving toward the open waters.

It was still early enough in the year and day that the lake was fairly silent and with the exception of a few sail boats everyone on the water was there for a day of fishing not unlike him. Having no other obligations for the day Kurt decided to explore the lake a bit more than he previously had. This adventure would lead him down a secluded cove. Driving down the narrow waterways Kurt couldn't help but feeling he would love to share these sights with Diane. The tall cliffs covered in green trees and the many waterfalls he passed that created soft trickling whispers on the glistening lake. The scene was breathtaking. When the lake opened up once again the beauty had far from disappeared. The morning sun shining through the now sparse tree tops and the clean flowing water created a feeling of serenity in the small cove. It was then that Kurt the small lake house caught his eye. Curiosity consumed Kurt as he pulled the fishing boat up to the old rickety doc, a sign now in view reading "FOR SALE" at this Kurt couldn't help but explore the area further. Climbing out of the boat he walked onto the property.

It was a quaint home, but with a large back porch that sat directly in the light of day. It could use some touching up a new doc and a paint job at the very least but it had potential. It was beautiful and for being so small held a lot of character. It was secluded and open, quiet and lively. It was perfect. He knew then he had found their place and as he walked back to his boat to continue on with the day of fishing he couldn't help his excitement for the day Diane would return and he could bring her here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank MarySunshine81 and Justine for reviewing and giving me the confidence to continue on and post chapter 2. Here it is; hoping you like it *fingers crossed**

Chapter 2

As Kurt waited by the baggage claim he couldn't help but feel a tad anxious. He had been waiting for this moment for a week and could barely keep from smiling like a fool at the knowledge that he would be able to hold his future wife in his arms once again. As the bags began turning on the claims table Kurt quickly spotted Diane's large red designer suitcase. Grabbing the case he took a few steps away from the table in order to avoid the mass amounts of people who would undeniably rush off the plane in order to rush to the baggage claim so they may rush to join the chaos in search of their bags. This was one thing Kurt never really understood; the nearly animalistic drive that had people circling the baggage claim as though it was the only watering hole for miles in the African safari. He had always been one to sit on the sidelines and observe the pandemonium not partake. On this day he had prime viewing as he waited for the woman he loved to depart from her plane and not only claim her bag, but him.

It hadn't taken Diane long to identify Kurt in the crowd of people. Even from behind she knew him well, his tall figure and confident air he had. In the moment that followed spotting him there had been no other action but running up to her future husband and wrapping her arms around him tightly. She hadn't even taken the time to think about the many people who must recognize her as being the Illinois Supreme Court Justice nominee, nor did the coworkers nearby who had departed the plane alongside her; that was just one of the effects Kurt had on her. Kurt on the other hand hadn't expected a set of arms to grab him around the waste but felt completely at ease when he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear.

"Good afternoon, Cowboy." Hearing her voice for the first time in a week caused Kurt to break into a smile that encompassed his whole face and instead of responding with words (which he was nearly positive would not come out in a coherent sentence) he turned facing the beautiful woman who would be his wife in just 3 months and kissed her just enough so she was aware of exactly how much she was missed but controlled in a way that she also knew he understood they were in a public place and she likely had coworkers nearby. As they separated he eyes glanced over her and he was able to see that she was smiling, which caused him to break back into his previous grin.

"I thought I would be meeting you at the house." She stated still smiling and not really surprised at his presence.

"I couldn't wait to see you, but I could call a taxi and meet you back at the house if you prefer."

"Ha ha, I don't feel that will be necessary" she stated playfully and turning serious gazed up into his golden eyes, and in their silent way of communicating made sure there was no misunderstanding that she indeed loved the fact that he was there and that he was there for her.

"Good because I was definitely hoping to take advantage of every moment I have with you before work and the campaign steals you away once more." Diane just rolled her eyes and graciously accepted the quick kiss he placed on her lips.

"Is this your only bag?" He asked after their lips reluctantly parted once more. Nodding she accepted the arm he held out for her and allowed him to lead her out toward the waiting car. Once reaching the compact grey hybrid (clearly Diane's) he placed her bag carefully in the trunk before opening the door for her. He waited by and when she didn't climb in the car became confused. Looking up he could see her staring at him, but before he had the opportunity to ask if anything was wrong she spoke.

"I missed you." Kurt now understanding the pause reached out pulling her into a tight hug and replied "I missed you too."

When they arrived back at the house the initial excitement had begun to wear off. It was clear that she missed him but her exhaustion was gaining strength. Knowing that she had a difficult week Kurt suggested that she run a bath while he prepared dinner. Gratefully accepting she went upstairs following a thankful kiss ready to follow his suggestion. It was having him to come home to that made giving up her single life well worth it.

As she went upstairs Kurt walked into the kitchen turning on the oven allowing it time to heat, he followed her upstairs with the bag that remained in the foyer reminding him of the last week spent apart. Reaching the master he could hear the running water as he started unpacking her bag. It had taken some time getting used to living with a woman. The sheer amount of clothing, accessories, and toiletry products had been overwhelming, but after the initial shock he was able to understand (for the most part) her organizational technique that made the configuration of the Library of Congress seem like child's play. For clothing it took into account the item, cut, color, and fabric; whereas jewelry was more focused on event, metal, stone, and then size. Shoes weren't unlike jewelry which was organized by event, color, and heel height/ style. He was still at a loss for toiletries so deciding to leave those for her he began unpacking her bag.

He carefully hung each pristinely packed dry cleaned item in its designated place and then moved on to her shoes and the rest of the contents of her bag. When finished he made his way back downstairs to place the lasagna he had prepared that morning into the oven. He knew it was one of her favorites and after a week without her he was ready to do anything to ensure that she would not want to leave again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wrapping her slim figure in a large, soft, white towel she felt rejuvenated. The bath had been a good idea, one that she was thankful to Kurt for allowing her the time to do. Walking into her closet she smiled noticing everything had been put back, and in its proper place at that. The man was observant she had to give him that. This organizational system had taken years to perfect and had only grown more complicated as she acquired new pieces of clothing. Slipping into a pair of fitted yoga pants and a V-neck white t-shirt she managed a certain level of sex appeal while retaining comfort. Diane aware that she had a nice pair of legs understood that regardless of the fabric her best quality would look great in a pair of fitted pants, and that was definitely the case with the pair she easily slid into as she got ready for dinner. Removing the clips from her hair she headed downstairs and welcomed by the warm smell of pasta stepped into the kitchen. She was pleased to see Kurt removing a fresh vegetable lasagna from the new stainless steel oven, not feeling the least bit ashamed as she admired the view.

Looking up from the oven Kurt noticed that he was no longer alone and turning toward the door way smiled "Perfect timing. Did you enjoy your bath?"

Smiling back Diane once again became lost in those golden eyes but managed a response "It was wonderful, thank you again"

"Don't mention it. The table is set what would you like to drink?"

"A glass of wine would be wonderful."

"Coming right up." Kurt sat the lasagna in the center of the table and turned back to the wine cupboard pulling out a bottle of merlot that happened to be a favorite of Diane's and one he felt would pair well with the evenings meal. Pouring two glasses he seated himself at the table across from her, pleased to have someone to prepare a meal for once again.

"Wow, this is wonderful." Closing her eyes she took in the explosion of flavor that erupted on her taste buds. She was aware it wasn't the best of etiquette but at that moment she didn't care. It needed to be done. And Kurt took great pleasure knowing that she appreciated everything.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled watching her as she savored each bite.

"How could I not, it is wonderful" Following their shared smile they sat in silence as they finished their meal simply enjoying the company of the other. Each happy to be back in the presence of the person they love. It wasn't until Kurt inquired to how long he would have the pleasure of her company before they would return to real life that the peaceful silence was broken.

"So when do you go back to work?" He said hoping it wouldn't be anytime soon but suspecting otherwise.

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow and was thinking about Thursday as well. I need to go in Friday and pick up some work to catch up on over the weekend so I am ready for court next week."

"Well there was something I wanted to show you. Would you mind taking a drive with me tomorrow afternoon or would you prefer to have a few days of just rest?"

"Do I get to know where you are planning on taking me?"

"Nope. Does that influence your decision?"

"Not really, it does however make me a bit curious." She said eyeing him waiting to see if he'd give anything away, but when he only returned her gaze she continued on knowing that there was no way she would be able to find out what he had in store for tomorrow other than by agreeing to go. "A drive does sound nice, and I'm happy to spend my time back with you."

"Nevertheless I would understand if you wanted to stay in." he replied cautiously

"No, no. I really am curious and would like to see what the day has in store." She tried to convince him that she really was looking forward to see what he had planned for the next day.

"Then it is settled. How about dessert?"

"Dinner and dessert how lucky can a girl get?" she smiled playfully

"Very lucky if you play your cards right" at this she burst into laughter and once gathering herself replied with the most mysterious look she could muster under the situation which wasn't much.

"Then I better play my cards right." She said as she waggled here eyebrows in a playful gesture. This elicited a chuckle from Kurt. There wasn't really a way this woman could play her cards wrong, he always had a weakness for her and he was fine with that. She was worth it.

"How about you head to the living room and I will bring the dessert to you?"

"Sounds good cowboy." Standing to walk toward the living area she made a short detour to kiss Kurt once again. Not having him there to be kissed for the past week had been a torture of the cruelest kind and she had every intention to make use of the time they had together before she would return back to work. Without a word she turned and walked into the next room unable to see the smile on Kurt's face that very much mirrored her own.

~O ~O~ O~

Walking into the living room she was pleased to see that the fire had already been started. Sitting down on the couch she pulled her feet up, it felt good to be home. She was just beginning to become lost in her thoughts when Kurt walked in with two delectable looking hot fudge Sundays, impeccably made down to the whipped cream and cherry on top. It was perfect and after handing her the small cup he took his seat next to her allowing her to scoot in and lean against him. Getting comfortable they took pleasure in the closeness and began catching the other up on the events of the past week.

He told her about the efforts he made in the garden and the cases he was working on as well as his day fishing (strategically forgetting to mention the lake house) and when he was done she told him about her week in DC. About the frustrations and about finding time to visit the Smithsonian and how she would like to go back with him as he intently listened. He loved hearing her talk, she would speak faster as she became more passionate or excited and he could see her eyes light up when she spoke about something she particularly cared for not unlike when they debated over the political topic du jour. When she had finished informing him about her week in DC she sat up and smiled at him leaning in ever so slightly, inviting him to come closer. He happily obliged and they began to kiss softly at first but quickly becoming more passionate.

It was evident that they had missed each other immensely and as the kiss became deeper he could feel her hands on his chest and although he still had his shirt on they were exploring his body. As the kissing became more heated he began following her lead and grabbing each side of her waist pulled her in closer. Diane quickly withdrew from him laughing a bit as she grabbed his wrists and set them back on his lap. She stood up biting her lip in response to his questioning look before turning and quickly running up the stairs. Kurt understood this as an invitation to follow, and smiling to himself he hastily walked toward the stairs in hopes to finish what they had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I am so excited that the story is being so well received! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows they really bring the biggest smile to my face. I'm working hard to make each new chapter better than the last, and I think the next will be the best yet (they finally get to the lake house in chapter 5!). Thanks again for being such wonderful inspirations.**

Chapter 4

Opening her eyes Diane rolled over discovering the empty space beside her. Tying her silk robe around her waist she made her way downstairs in search of the other occupant of the home. Similar to the night before she found Kurt in the kitchen this time however he was packing a picnic basket and hadn't noticed Diane's presence until she greeted him.

"Good morning." Jumping Kurt looked up quickly noticing his soon to be wife had arisen.

"You startled me."

"Oh I am sorry. That really was not my intention." Diane said with an apologetic look.

"No, I just hadn't realized you were awake. Good morning to you to." Smiling Kurt walked up to the beautiful woman putting his arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss before returning to his previous occupation.

"So do I get any hints as to where you will be taking me today?"

"There may be one or two." Curious Diane looked up trying to read Kurt's expression.

"When may I receive these clues?"

"Well the first one is on the table behind you ready to be uncovered." Turning around Diane saw an elegantly wrapped package that had escaped her notice when she had entered the room. Not hiding her curiosity she picked up the package. Shaking the box she attempted to decipher the contents despite Kurt's chuckle at her actions. Shaking it one more time in a final attempt to discover what the contents might be she was disappointed when the slight ruffle noise gave no indication as to what was inside the package.

"You may be able to understand the clue better if you open the package." At Kurt's suggestion Diane slowly unwrapped the long box finding the most peculiar items inside. The first item was a straight legged, dark washed pair of jeans. The second item had been a soft, black oversized cardigan. The final item and easily the most humorous was a red plaid flannel shirt not unlike the one Kurt was wearing on this particular morning.

"I take it this is my ensemble for the day." Diane stated barely able to control the laughter that threatened to burst through her.

"That it is." Kurt said smiling at the woman.

"Well I've always felt my wardrobe needed a little more…. flannel." She was barely able to get the last word out for laughing.

"Happy I could oblige." Kurt replied with a slight nod in a clear demonstration of his country roots.

"Well I better go upstairs and get ready for the day then." Making her leave she headed upstairs still laughing and definitely speculating over what the day had in store for her.

~O ~O~ O~

Stepping out of the shower Diane quickly dried herself off and made her way to the bedroom where the outfit Kurt had picked out for the day neatly lay on her bed. Beginning to get dressed she slipped into the pair of jeans and then began buttoning up the plaid shirt only adding a slim black belt and a pair of flats to the items Kurt had purchased. She then proceeded to do her hair and makeup and upon finishing she stood in front of the full length mirror examining her reflection. The sight was quite amusing, and though she would never admit it she kind of liked the simplicity of the outfit. This does not mean that she has any intention of wearing it again anytime soon, anyone who knew her would be surprised by her wearing it now, and those who knew her well would not hesitate to tease her about her changing style (she knew if Will ever discovered this she would never live it down). Grabbing her purse she caught one last glance in the mirror before heading downstairs ready for the day ahead.

Once downstairs she found her fiancée placing two identical plates on the counter that held an English muffin with a grilled egg white and various fruits sitting beside it. Looking up he smiled at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh yes I feel as though my inner country maiden is finally showing through. I even have a desire to watch fox news, attend a rally for back alley abortions, and go moose hunting for the sport of it." Chuckling Kurt poured Diane a cup of tea before joining her at the table to share their meal together

"So I am fairly certain you said there would be a second clue this morning."

"Yes, does this mean you would like it now?"

"Of course, the anticipation is killing me."

"You have and haven't been there before." This was true. Their first fishing trip had been to Horsetail Lake and was a great success. Following that trip Diane had actually been the one to suggest they go fishing together again. Kurt was pretty sure that it was in response to him attending a charity dinner thrown by one of the more influential women in some feminist group or another otherwise she would have been happy never to have to touch a fish again; although, still to this day she claims it was 'her desire to learn to bait her own rod'. Not that he complained going out on the lake with her was always a laugh and now that he gets to share this new sanctuary he discovered he couldn't be happier to be out on the lake once again.

"Oh so a riddle? I can't very well imagine too many places that I have been to that would have me dressed like this. Could it be the farm? Although I'm not sure how that works with the whole have and haven't been there thing" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, feigning ignorance.

"It seems you will have to wait to find out, as that is your last clue." Kurt said as he cleared their plates. Grabbing the picnic basket he packed for their afternoon he turned to Diane to inquire if she was ready. Responding with a quizzical look and slight nod, Kurt led her out to the truck so they may embark on the adventure he had planned for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I beg forgiveness for all those that have followed this story. I lost both time and inspiration part way through the story and hadn't been able to complete this chapter until now. There is an epilogue in the works and I promise it will come in a much more timely manner. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the story.**

Chapter 5

Arriving at the lake Kurt hopped out of the truck walking around to the other side to open the door for Diane holding out a hand to assist her with her decent. He could tell she was surprised by the destination, but Kurt wasn't quite ready to reveal why he had brought her there, and so he continued to strategically avoid her inquiries.

"The Lake? Are we fishing? I hadn't seen you pack the rods."

"We're not fishing. I have something else planned for the day." Diane tried to mask her relief at this statement. Although she hadn't hated fishing she definitely had no desire to do it today or anytime soon for that matter.

"You'll find out soon enough." And grabbing the picnic basket he had packed for their afternoon he turned and led her down to the boat.

Knowing Diane's fear of water he made sure to grab out the bright orange life jacket from under the seat and before starting the boat helped her tie it around her waist. Without saying a word he pulled out a small camera from the picnic basket that was now sitting in the back and turned to Diane.

"Is this why you brought me out here? To get me into a ridiculous outfit and take a photo to use as black mail?" laughing Diane still made sure to give Kurt a sweet smile for the camera.

Taking the photo Kurt attempted to sound offended with an outraged no. "I just thought I would document the afternoon. And I think you look beautiful and as sexy as ever if I may add."

"You may. Flattery will get you everywhere." Still laughing she took her seat as Kurt placed the camera back in the basket and began untying from the doc before taking his seat at the wheel guiding the boat to more open waters.

They both sat quietly as the boat made its way down the lake. The wind made it difficult for conversation, but when they had reached the no wake zone that would take them down to the cove where the house was they were able to resume conversation.

"I don't recall us coming down here last time."

"That was because we didn't" Kurt replied in his usual matter of fact tone.

"It really is beautiful."

"It is, but that is not the only reason I brought you down here."

"Oh it isn't?"

"Nope."

"Pray, tell me what is."

"You'll find out soon enough." Although unsatisfied with his response Diane decided to drop it and take in the beautiful image Mother Nature had painted.

She was in complete rapture of the scene that surrounded her. The many waterfalls added soft sounds to the serenity that this cove created. Her jaw had unconsciously dropped as she took in the trees that stood tall alongside the narrow pathway adding to the softness of the area. As the waterway opened Kurt observed his future wife as her eyes frantically moved trying to take in all that was before her. There was a certain sparkle to the water as the sun reflected off of the surface of the lake that made the entire scene look as though it was that from a dream. Not 5 minutes later they had reached the back of the cove and Kurt began pulling up to the small dock. Turning off the engine he quickly jumped onto the dock, pulling the rope and boat close to the dock before tying the boat up. Once it was secure he held out his hand to Diane without a word.

Clearly curious she took his hand and before she had an opportunity to inquire about what they were doing Kurt took her arm in his and began leading her to the small home that stood near.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing here? Don't you think the owners will mind?"

"I really don't think that will be a problem." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"Oh and why is that?" Diane remained apprehensive.

"Well that would probably be because we are the owners." Kurt quickly pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the small green door that led to the inside of the home.

"What? When did you buy a house?" Diane was clearly stunned

"When you were in DC. It isn't quite final yet. I wanted you to see it first of course."

"I don't know what to say. I am stunned."

"Don't say anything yet. Explore and tell me what you think of the place. If you like it I have some plans for renovations and you would have complete control over paint and furniture."

"I already love it Kurt, but by all means lead the way, I would like to see the rest of the house." She smiled up at him as Kurt grabbed her hand and began leading her through the small home explaining in detail the plans he had to update each room and make it a place of their own.

It was clear that Kurt loved the place and that was enough to make Diane love it just as much. The beauty of the landscape and cozy feeling of the house just added to the love Diane felt for the home. As the afternoon wore on Kurt returned to the boat to grab the picnic basket and walked back up the dock to see Diane waiting for him at the end a rather large smile on her face. Together they walked to the grassy area under a tree that overlooked the lake. Laying out the blanket Kurt pulled out the meal he had packed for them. They sat together for a long while talking and enjoying the silence of the lake. When they had completed the meal Kurt stood up and held out his hand to Diane.

"May I have this dance Ms. Lockhart?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"But Mr. McVeigh I don't believe there is any music."

"Oh well we will just have to fix that won't we?" Kurt smiled pulling out a small set of speakers turning them on. Turning back to Diane he held out his hand once again daring her to find another reason to say no.

Having no objection Diane took his hand and allowed him to pull her in close and begin leading her in dance. Moving in rhythm they listened to the symphonic sounds coming from the speakers mixing with the soft sounds of the lake as they swayed slowly. They would stay in this embrace as the sun slowly set over the lake, each feeling a complete sense of love and belonging. The small lake house became a home in that moment. It was their place, and their place it would remain.

_THE END_


End file.
